


vitamin

by bedroomdemo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Study, Fluff, Idk how to tag like seriously its horrible, M/M, Slice of Life, i think, so sweet that its Gross, yuwin slay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedroomdemo/pseuds/bedroomdemo
Summary: yuta is really nice. sicheng thinks about him too much
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	vitamin

a royal cat with nine tails rolling off his forehead. sicheng dives his face into the smell of berries and lemons floating in the tufts of yuta's hair. their skin sticks together, the humidity is overbearing. summer has just begun. he watches as yuta bites into a cherry, contorting his face in all it's sickly saccharine taste. sicheng laughs like a child would. cherries had never been his favorite.

yuta is, in every sense of the word, pretty. no one ever catches sicheng's eye. not the girls that stroll on bikes through town with lurid lips and long legs. not the burly men full of self conceit. just yuta. his face is innocently sweet, soft around the edges and oddly warm at a constant. he sets ablaze every centimeter of skin on sicheng's body. _gross_. he wonders if maybe yuta is an antigen trying to compromise his entire immune system. 

sicheng thinks again, _gross _ .

"yuta.."

the boy looks over with big eyes, he looks like a cat. sicheng is rapt with warm sentiment.

"you're insufferably pleasant to be around, i hate it, you know?" sicheng tucks a bit of yuta's blonde hair behind his ear. 

yuta smiles, "you're sort of pleasant too. maybe even lovely, or whatever."

"alright."

sicheng glances towards the orange sky. yuta's blouse stinks of sunshine. he hasn't noticed how long they've been here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yuwin Come Home Plz


End file.
